


Even Angels Deserve To Be Happy

by Rendie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Fluff, Heaven AU, Kissing, Light Wing Kink, M/M, Mates, Protective Lucifer, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendie/pseuds/Rendie
Summary: The angels have a very important task – to watch over and protect human souls.





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a promt for a friend who wanted good big brother Lucifer and Castiel together...this is what came out of it...Enjoy :)

The angels have a very important task – to watch over and protect human souls. See, when a human soul is corrupted enough, it turns into a demon and spreads their corruption further. So sometimes that task is very easy, but sometimes they need to face a whole demon army in order to save just one human soul. Of course, the angels have an army of their own and nothing is stronger than an archangel, but there is just four of them and if the demons send a lot of warriors, even the archangels have their hands full. A lot of holy oil and a stolen angel blade can cause a great deal of damage, even death, which is of course relevant to any angel. Unfortunately, Crowley and his demon army have over the years managed to get a hold of such weapons, so they all need to be careful.

There is a lot of training currently underway in Heaven, in preparation for an upcoming battle. Lucifer himself will be leading a garrison of 50 angels this time. Michael, God’s oldest, has taken upon most their Father’s duties, so he is too preoccupied with running Heaven in his Father’s absence, so he appointed Lucifer, the second strongest archangel, if not of equal power, to lead this important mission. Raphael and Gabriel have also taken part during many battles; however this one will not require all three archangels at the same time. They have other tasks.  
The angel scouts have reported that Crowley plans to kidnap as many as 250 souls at one time to corrupt them into becoming demons, which they need to stop at all cost. There will be a train accident in two days time and many humans will die, so the angels need to make sure their souls will make their safe way to Heaven as they deserve, where they belong.

Castiel is one of the younger angels that will take part in the battle as well, and as it will be his first big battle, he is trying to listen to all the available information and to learn how to fight demons from his brothers and sisters who have faced them before. He is a little afraid of what is to come, but he also wants to finally join his brethren in battle, to fulfil his purpose. Anna and Balthazar – Castiel’s closest friends have already been to battle once, but they will not be joining this time. At least after this, he will have the same experience as they do.  
Castiel is currently train-fighting with one other angel and is actually making great progress, when Lucifer suddenly joins them, replacing the angel and taking a stand against Castiel, who is suddenly frozen by the change.

“Ok Castiel, show me what you have learned so far.” Lucifer begins and takes a defensive stance, waiting for the younger angel to strike.  
Castiel stands still but then realises he should not embarrass himself in front of the commander and should do something. He launches himself at Lucifer with his wooden version of an angel blade, but only with half force, he does not really want to strike the other angel. Which is a mistake. Lucifer quickly reaches for Castiel’s weapon and easily takes into his own hand, bringing the fake blade to Castiel’s neck and holding it there.  
“In a real battle, you would be dead right now!” Lucifer sneers angrily, then takes the wooden stick away and pushes Cass from himself. “Attack me like you mean it!”  
Castiel is shaken by Lucifer’s reaction and he would like to hide himself in a corner somewhere, but then he realises that he needs to do something to redeem himself in front of his brothers and sisters who are all now looking at them. He wants to go to this battle. He gathers his mind and strength, grabs the discarded wooden blade and lunges towards Lucifer. Lucifer is stronger and faster of course, but this time it actually looks and feels like Cass is fighting and he even manages to get one good punch, before he realises that he just punched his commander and freezes again, giving Lucifer a perfect opportunity to bring him to his knees.  
Lucifer pushes him to the ground with the fake blade on his throat and when their eyes meet, Castiel thinks he is going to die then and there. But just then Lucifer’s features relax slightly, taking the blade away and offering Castiel a hand up to stand.

“Well, that was a little better, until the hesitation. Once you get a good strike, you need to bring your enemy down, or they will not give you another chance.” Saying it right into Castiel’s eyes. He motions for the other angel to return. “Well, continue, then. You still have a lot of work to do.” And he moves on to the other trainees.

After training is finished for the day, Castiel returns to his own room, unsure of his feelings. He knows he should have fought harder, but how is he supposed to strike Lucifer, the most beautiful angel in creation? Surely with a demon on the other side, he will have no trouble attacking. He is lost in thought when he hears a knock on his door.

“Come in.” He says, unsure of whom it might be, expecting maybe Anna or Balthazar with questions about training day. When the door opens, however, Lucifer comes in with a gentle smile on his face.  
“Hello, Castiel.” he says as a greeting  
“Uh....hello Commander. Is...is there something I can h-help with?” Castiel stutters a response, mentally kicking himself for being so nervous.  
Lucifer smiles again. “No, I just wanted to talk to you about your training today.” he says and Castiel turns red in embarrassment.  
“It was very difficult for me to fight you, sir. You are my commander; I could not imagine you in a demon’s place.”  
“Yes, I thought so, but unless we train right, we would never learn.” Lucifer says and goes to stand right next to Castiel. “I did what I did, because you need to understand that a demon will never hesitate to strike at you. They are vicious creatures, exploiting every weakness, so we must show them none.”  
“Yes, commander, I understand. I was doing better after what you showed me. I will be ready. I will not fail you.” Castiel says almost with pride now.  
“I know Castiel. Rest now, so tomorrow you have enough strength to learn more.” Lucifer says and turns to leave again.  
“Yes, commander.” He almost bows his head and then closes the door behind Lucifer.

Yes, tomorrow he will train better, fight harder. He needs to make his commander proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...to be continued.


	2. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes to his first battle

Castiel does not rest well that night. He is fidgety and nervous and his mind is filled with thoughts and feelings. His first big battle is coming in just another day and he has no idea, if he will ever be ready. He was so shaken by his commander’s actions during training but it all became clear to him after he visited Castiel in his room. His commandeer just wanted to make sure he understood what was at stake and it warmed Castiel’s heart a little that the commander cared so much about his subordinates that he would talk to him personally. He knows that Raphael never does that; always sending somebody in his stead.

When the morning came, Castiel dressed into his training clothes and headed into the training facility where some of his brothers and sisters have already gathered and started with their day. Castiel, as other trainees, was put into group of several angels and they simulated fighting against each other or even against more enemies at once. He was determined to do his best and after a while was surprised that he was the only one left standing after the simulated battle ended. His brothers praised him for such a hard work and then he moved onto the next fight, eager to improve even more.

Suddenly everything stopped, as Lucifer came into the room.  
“My fellow warriors,” he began addressing his brethren. “Today is the last day of your training. Tomorrow, a very important battle comes and we cannot fail. Too many souls are at stake and we must not let the demons win. They are vicious creatures, but do not be misguided, they are also quite smart and will use every weakness to their advantage. Do not let them see any. Do not let them fool you. When you see a chance for an attack, do it.”  
He made short break in his speech, looking through the crowd. “I am very proud of your progress in training,” and with this he looked straight into Castiel’s eyes and then continued on, “use all your knowledge and skills and we will be victorious. Now go rest, tomorrow we will need all of our strength.” And with this, all of the angels started to scatter into their rooms.

Castiel was frozen a little bit, when he saw Lucifer’s eyes looking straight into his. Did the commander really think he improved? Surely, it must have been a coincidence that he looked at Castiel. The commander has many important tasks and would not be bothered by someone as himself. Or perhaps he was checking up on him during the day to make sure he was even worthy of joining the battle? Yes, the commander needed to be certain there would be no weak spots, the battle was too important for that. He nodded to himself, happy that he did not prove to be a disappointment. Tomorrow will be the real test of his skills, though. With that in mind, he went into his room for a proper rest, mind slightly relaxed now that he was considered worthy.

\-------------------------------

Castiel was more or less aware of what to expect, but hearing about something from your brethren and actually living through it, were two completely different things. When the garrison arrived to the designated place, the demons were obviously already waiting and charged at them right away. Castiel was surprised by so much action right from the beginning, but was well aware that he needed to concentrate on his actions and be very careful. He fought hard and used all of his knowledge and experience from training, however he was momentarily shaken when one of the angels close to his side had been killed by the demons. He ran to his aid when he noticed his brother being overwhelmed, but was stopped by an attack on himself and could not get to help in time.

Of course, it was always expected there might be some losses during battle, but seeing it so up close and personal, shook the angel up. He did not, however, have much time to linger about it, as he needed to defend himself. He saw another of his brothers – Samandriel - struggling against two demons and quickly made his way to him, surprising the demons and by this, able to kill them both.

From the corner of his eye, he could see his commander fighting against four powerful demons and to his utter horror, he also saw that Lucifer has been burnt on one of his wings by holy oil. It was nothing serious, but still, the notion that one of the most powerful angels in Heaven has been wounded was terrifying. He apparently wasn’t the only one who noticed, as Samandriel shared a short look with him and wordlessly they decided to go help their commander.

They were slowly making their way to Lucifer, killing demons on their way with determination. They knew that the demons fighting their commander would be the strongest of the group, so they attacked one of them together, surprising him from his concentration on Lucifer. He was indeed very powerful and managed to cut Castiel into his arm with an angel blade and then kicked at Samandriel, who fell back. He wanted to return to his fight against Lucifer, however Castiel was faster and managed to deal a fatal stab into his heart. The demon collapsed dead to the ground. Samandriel quickly made his way back up and they charged against another demon. Lucifer was now fighting only two demons, which was so much easier and within minutes, he managed to kill them both. He looked to his side, ready to help Castiel and Samandriel with the last one, however just as he turned, he saw that the two of them managed to put him down.

When the few remaining demons realised that their leadership had been killed and that the angels now have a huge numerical and power advantage, they decided to flee from the scene, leaving the souls to be collected by the angels.  
After collecting the souls and their wounded, the garrison returned back to Heaven, victorious. All of them gathered in a huge meeting room for a speech from their commander.

“My fellow brethren, today we have achieved a great success. We have saved so many souls and it would not have been possible without each and every one of you. ” And with those words he turned his gaze towards Castiel and Samandriel. “Thank you for your bravery. We have dealt the demons a great loss.” He motioned for the angels to disperse from the gathering and tend to their wounds. Minor cuts from the angel blade would heal on their own with their grace, however burns from the holy oil on their wings required treatment. The burnt feathers needed to be removed, so that in time new ones could replace them.

Castiel and Samandriel volunteered to help the other angels with their care, as their own injuries were very minor and did not require any attention. Castiel just finished bandaging a small portion of a wing for one of his sisters, when Lucifer came in.

“Commander.” Both Castiel and his sister said in attention. Lucifer smiled at them mildly and then the female angel made her excuses and left Castiel alone with Lucifer.  
“Castiel,” Lucifer started, the smile still remaining. “Would you please help me attend to my feathers? I seem to be unable to reach all of the burned ones.”  
“Of course, commander.”  
“Please, Castiel. Stop with the formalities here. We are not on the battlefield. You can call me by my name.” Lucifer said and sat down on one of the counters so that Castiel would have better access to his burnt feathers.  
Castiel looked up startled by this change, but then quickly mumbled “Yes, Com...Lucifer.” He blushed and tried to look away, but there was nowhere to go.  
“Good. Besides, you were very brave on the battlefield and I am so proud of you. If you and Samandriel have not come to my aid, Father knows how it could have ended. There were too many of them at once on me and I would spent have too much time getting rid of them. Most likely getting more injured in the process. So thank you, Castiel.” He finished and looked up to the other angel’s eyes.  
Castiel flushed even further but at the same time was glad that his commander was satisfied with him.  
“Thank you, Comman...” he stopped himself, remembering again. “Lucifer. It was your advice and tutoring during training that helped guide me. I would not have been able to do that and without Samandriel’s help.”  
Lucifer smiled “I am glad I could share my experience. Now please, can you help me with my left wing?” Lucifer asked and the spread his wing wide so that all of the feathers were visible.  
“Yes, Lucifer.” Castiel said and was very proud that this time he remembered to use the name.

Castiel was speechless. When he looked up, there was a sea of feathers, shining in their beauty. Yes, there were some small parts that have been harmed by the holy oil, but that did nothing to diminish the perfection before his eyes. Yes, of course, all angels have feathers, but the archangel feathers were special. They were almost silver under some angle and all Castiel wanted to do was to run his fingers through them.  
He must have been staring too long, because Lucifer cleared his throat and looked at Cass with a raised eyebrow. This seemed to have shaken the angel from his reverie and he reached for one of the burnt feathers and plucked it away. He quickly made his way through the wing, trying not to get distracted again and just get the job done. When he was finished, Lucifer stood up.

“Thank you Castiel,“ and he put his hand on the other’s shoulder. “Now go take your much deserved rest” and with that he made his way out of the room.  
“Yes, Lucifer,” Castiel managed to say and then decided that he should indeed rest.

When Castiel made his way to his room, his friends – Balthazar and Anna – were already waiting, no doubt expecting him to share his experience from the battlefield. They always did when they returned from some mission, so it was only fair.

“Well, well, there is our hero. Hello, Cassie.” Balthazar stated playfully, with a big smile on his face.  
“Everyone is talking about it, you need to tell us everything, Cass.” Anna added with enthusiasm. Castiel led them to his room and started retelling all from the day. When he was finished, Anna leapt to embrace Castiel in a big hug.  
“I am so proud of you, brother. You did great.” She said after pulling away a little bit.  
“Yes, really well done, Cassie. Not bad at all for your first battle.” Balthazar said with a warm smile and patted Castiel on his shoulder. And because it was Balthazar he could not help himself: “Maybe a bit smitten by our commander, aren’t you brother?” He said with a mischievous smile.  
“What?!” Castiel exclaimed (more like squeaked). “I am not, why would you even say that?!” He asked incredulously.  
“Relax, relax. It’s just the way you were describing his wings, is all.” Balthazar added defensively, but it was obvious he meant it. Luckily, Anna was a truly good friend and put an end to it.  
“Let him be, Balthazar. You would be totally the same way if you were that close to those feathers. They are magnificent.” And with that she grabbed Balthazar’s shoulder to raise him up to leave the room. “Let’s let Cass rest properly, he deserves it.” And she put a light kiss on Castiel’s cheek and made her way to leave.  
“Thank you, Anna.” Castiel said with a warm smile, glad that he was spared more explaining.  
“Have a nice rest.” Anna waved goodbye and pushed Balthazar towards the door, so that he could only shout “Night, Cassie.” and then was kicked out.  
“Good night.” Castiel said to the both of them and was glad when he heard the door shut closed.

He was glad to finally have some peace for himself, so he shed his clothes and lay on his bed, thinking about the day. It was so different being in his room now than before the battle. He had been so terrified before, yet during the fighting, there was no time for fear. He only had one goal, and he fought his way towards it. And they managed to win. He smiled to himself when he remembered Lucifer telling him that he was proud. And then he remembered seeing those wings. The perfection right there before his eyes and this time he was allowed to touch. If he tried, he could still feel the sensation those feathers have left on his fingers as he touched them. He felt an unfamiliar sensation run through all of his body and he shivered. He did not know what it was, but he tried to ignore it. All his mind was now capable of was the image of those wings under his hands and with that, he fell into an exhausted rest. Yes, it has been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...to be continued. Please let me know what you think.


	3. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has a special mission for Castiel.

A couple of days passed without any special events. Castiel was walking through one of the hallways in Heaven with Balthazar and Anna talking silently, when they saw their commander approaching.

“Commander!” all three of them said in greeting at the same time.  
“Good morning.” Lucifer replied to them with a smile. “I am afraid I am going to have to steal Castiel from you for a moment. I have a new mission for you brother.”  
“Of course, commander.” Castiel replied politely, intrigued about what was happening.  
Balthazar could not help himself and bumped Castiel lightly into his shoulder with a mischievous smile, but Castiel just ignored him, hoping that their commander did not notice his friend’s strange behaviour.  
They said brief goodbyes to Anna and Balthazar and then Lucifer guided Castiel into the main planning room.

“Like I said before,” Lucifer did not waste any time in getting to the point, “I was very impressed by your actions during battle and there has come a matter to our attention I would like for you to handle.” He smiled again at Castiel, who again turned slightly red under the praise.  
“Thank you, commander. I will gladly do what is required of me.” Castiel said in waiting to hear more about this mission. He used the official designation for his commander, as there were quite many angels around discussing other missions and he figured that since they were discussing official business, he was still supposed to the address his leader in the proper way. It still seemed strange that he would call him with his first name, especially in front of so many others.  
“We have acquired information that there are two very important humans that we need to protect. Our scouts have reported about a planned attack on them and we must protect them at all cost. Michael has asked for my personal involvement and I would very much like for you to accompany me on this mission. This would be a very important learning experience for you.” Lucifer said and looked to Castiel for his reaction.  
“I…I will be honoured to accompany you, commander. I will make sure not to disappoint you.” Castiel was overwhelmed by this information and turned his gaze slightly down in an attempt to hide his blush and nervousness. A joint mission just himself and the commander? What if he does something stupid, something reckless? He hoped that he would not embarrass himself and that he would not lose the trust and confidence his leader seemed to have in him.  
“I know you will not.” Lucifer said as reassurance a put a calming hand on the other angel’s shoulder. Castiel took a deep breath and tried to concentrate.

When he got his bearing after a few moments, he decided that he should definitely know more about this mission and these humans they were supposed to protect.

“May I ask who are the humans we will be protecting, commander?”  
“They are two brothers.” He said, as if that was explanation enough.  
“But why do we need to protect them, what is so important about these brothers?”  
“It is not our duty to know why, Castiel. The demons have targeted them for some reason. All we need to know is that they are in danger and that they need to be protected.”  
“Yes, commander.”  
“We will be leaving in a short while.”  
“Yes, commander.”

\------------------------  
Castiel has been to Earth a few times – most recently the battle against demons – but he never really observed the actions of humans as such. Sure, he heard many stories especially from Balthazar who spent quite a lot of his free time on Earth observing those creatures that their Father created, but Castiel never had much opportunity. He was a seraph, a warrior, therefore he concentrated more on learning about battle, combat and demons. He knew of course that the humans need to be protected and that there were special kinds of angels, whose main task is to observe the humans and help them find their soulmates – the cupids.  
So when he arrived to Earth with Lucifer, he was very anxious to be able to observe, even if for short while. Well, he did not know for how long as their information was only that those two humans would be attacked by the demons, but it was not specifically clear when.

They arrived at the establishment the brothers were supposed to be at, and from what Castiel could gather (and read on the sign on the building), it was a bar. Both of the angels were invisible to the human eye, so they could freely observe without ever being noticed. They were searching for a few short moments, before Lucifer found their “protection targets”.

“There, by the big table.” Lucifer pointed to Castiel, so that he could familiarize himself with the two humans. They seemed to be in the middle of a game of some sorts on that table, occasionally drinking a beverage from a bottle, which Castiel assumed was alcohol. He felt slightly disgusted.  
“I do not understand why the humans so recklessly engage in destroying their bodies our Father has so graciously given them. They partake in alcohol and other drugs and do not value their lives.”  
Lucifer chuckled next to him. “It’s what makes them human, Castiel. They are all flawed, nothing is as perfect as an angel. Father gave them free will and this is what they make with it. Not all of them of course, but a big portion. But we still need to protect them. These humans do not deserve to spend their eternity in Hell, to be made into demons. Sure, there those on Earth that need to be punished and are sent to eternal damnation, but those two right there? Look at them brother. They are smiling and enjoying being alive.” Lucifer finished and Castiel could not help but take a closer look at the two humans in their charge.

After a while of watching, Castiel could not help but agree with his commander. The humans were playing a game on the table and Castiel soon realised that the point of the game was to push balls into the holes made there. When one of the brothers won, he cheered happily and took another drink from his brother. He looked at his brother with a big smile, saying “want a re-match, little brother?” who apparently agreed and they started the game anew.  
They looked so.....happy. Castiel could not understand. It appeared that the simple game made them smile. Or was it perhaps the alcohol? But he could feel the light coming from deep within their souls. The happiness that they were showing did not seem only temporary or a result of just one action. They were enjoying each other’s company and were happy to share it with the world.  
Castiel was wondering what the brothers’ story was, but as Lucifer told him, it did not really matter. They were just supposed to protect them. But he could not help but think about the expression on their faces and the way their souls were practically singing in each other’s presence. He wondered if he could ever reach such state. If he could ever be so happy. But he was an angel – a warrior. Should angels even have such feelings? Should he long for happiness? He should be listening to his commands and that was his only goal, wasn’t it?

Sure, angels were mated. But that was for Heaven’s purposes. As far as he was aware, mating came as a command from high above. It was not to be questioned, and he never heard that it would be. Angels were obedient, made to listen to commands. Castiel was wondering if he would ever be mated. When he allowed himself to think about it, he really wanted to. He guessed that it did not really matter with whom, but sometimes he just did not want to be so alone.  
Sure, he had so many angels around, and he had Balthazar and Anna, but both his friends have actually been mated and Castiel could see the difference. They cared about and loved Castiel deeply, however it was obvious that when they were interacting with their respective mates, it was another thing.

During his thinking, the brothers have actually stopped playing and were now sitting at one of the dining tables, eating some food. Castiel was momentarily embarrassed that he was so lost in his thoughts that he did not even pay so much attention to his charge. If the demons had attacked now, he might have been too distracted and too late. He needed to get a hold of himself. Lucifer was still watching them carefully and luckily to Castiel, he did not seem to have noticed the other angel’s thoughts and lapse in concentration.

Castiel was determined to focus and was rewarded soon after, when he noticed the lights in the room slightly flickering. It was light and wouldn’t have been visible to the human eye, but he noticed. Lucifer straightened next to him as well, both prepared for an attack. Only moments later, two demons appeared in their sight, obviously surprised at the angel’s presence. The demons did not expect any resistance, sending only two lower lieutenants. Both angels reached for the demons and destroyed them immediately.

“It does not seem that the demons expected our presence. Let alone the presence of an archangel.” Castiel said once it was over.  
“Yes, they probably did not think that two humans were so important to us. They always seem to underestimate that we value each human soul.” Lucifer commented. Castiel thought that they would be immediately returning to Heaven, however his commander seemed to have another opinion.  
“Why don’t we stay here for a bit longer, Castiel? Watch humanity for a little while? Besides, we should make sure the demons do not send reinforcements, when those two do not return.”  
“Yes, commander.” Castiel replied and Lucifer just smiled and turned to watch the humans again. 

Castiel looked to the brothers again, but then he noticed the look on the commander’s face. He seemed to be as mesmerised as Castiel previously was. And now that Castiel looked, he could not help but stare at his commander. Lucifer was the most beautiful of all angels, everybody looked up to him. Sure, he might take orders from Michael and their Father, but other than that, no other was his superior. He wondered if he would ever be mated to someone and how lucky that angel would be. Then he remembered the day, when he was helping clean Lucifer’s wings. The feathers were so shiny and soft under his fingers. All he wanted to do was to touch them again.  
He forced his mind to focus and clear himself from such thoughts. He was supposed to be watching humanity, not stare at his commander. They continued watching for a little bit and when the brothers got up to leave the bar, Lucifer motioned for Castiel.

“I believe the humans are safe, brother. We should return to Heaven. I will post one of our brothers here for observation for a few days, just in case.”  
“Yes, commander” and with that they both disappeared from the bar and got to the debriefing room in Heaven, to put together a report of their mission. Once this was completed, Lucifer went to tend to some other matters and Castiel returned to his own room to rest a bit. He was a bit glad that Anna and Balthazar were on some mission of their own and would not bother him with questions, especially Balthazar. Anna was always so polite and understanding, but Bathazar sometimes did not know when to stop.

He reached his room, making way to his bed to lie down for rest. He closed his eyes thinking about the things that happened that day. He was still shaken that the commander has chosen him for this mission. He could have just as easily taken another brother, or even could have gone alone. But then maybe he did not want to go alone. But why Castiel? Then it occurred to him that it was basically a reward for doing well in battle. Yes, Lucifer told him he was proud, but there were so many battles going on at all times and many of his brothers have done a great job at defeating the demons. There was also the fact that Castiel has not really been to Earth much before and did not have much time to watch humanity so closely, so maybe therefore he was chosen. To learn something more.  
He thought that now that he saw it up close, he could actually understand much better the need to protect humans. That they were worth protecting and saving. He suddenly realised that he did not thank the commander for such opportunity. He quickly rose from his bed and made his way to the main room, hoping to see Lucifer there. When he did not however, he asked one of his brothers for the commander’s whereabouts and got a response that he had just left to go to his quarters, but that he would surely still catch him on the way and therefore not disturb him.  
So Castiel hastily made his way to Lucifer’s quarters, but caught up to him only once Lucifer was already at his door. Seeing this, Castiel called out.  
“Commander!”  
Lucifer stopped his movement and turned his head in Castiel’s direction, smiling when he saw the other angel.  
“Castiel, what can I do for you?”  
“Forgive me for disturbing you, commander,” Castiel started, but Lucifer did not let him finish.  
“I thought we agreed you will call me by my name, Castiel. We are not on the mission anymore.” Lucifer said with a warm smile, then continued. “And you are not disturbing me. Come in and join me in my room, so that we do not need to talk in the hallway.” And he reached for his door and opened, stepping into the room.  
Castiel blushed at the small reprimand at the name, but he simply could not help himself. He tensed a little bit more when it occurred to him that he would be in Lucifer’s room, but he wanted to say his mind. And yes, better for it to be said in a room then in a hall when anybody could walk by at any time. So he made his way inside and upon Lucifer’s signal, he closed the door behind himself.  
Lucifer turned around to look at him, obviously waiting for an explanation why he was there.  
“I...I wanted to thank you.....for taking me to Earth....um. It was an important experience for me. I believe I can now better understand our purpose.” Castiel managed to say and then looked away, fidgeting with his hands, unsure what to do next.  
“Oh, that is all?” Lucifer asked and Castiel nodded sheepishly. “You do not have to thank me for that, Castiel. You deserved it and I was glad you accompanied me.” He said with a smile.  
“Thank you.” Castiel said again and then realised he was thanking Lucifer again and turned a dark shade of red in his face. Lucifer chose to ignore the other angel’s embarrassment and smiled again.  
“Well, since I have you here, I wanted to check that all of my feathers have grown back since the holy oil attack, could you please help me look?” And with that he spread his wings from his shoulders.

Castiel was again mesmerised and lost for words. On one hand he knew he should not long for touching them again and he should just have a look and go back to his room. But his whole being was drawn to those shiny feathers and his right hand was automatically without his consent reaching up to touch. He stopped himself literally millimetres from them, scared, seemingly unaware that he was suddenly so close. He looked up to see Lucifer looking back at him with warmth in his eyes and a gentle smile.

“It’s ok, Castiel. You can touch. I know you want to...I want you to.” And he looked directly into Castiel’s eyes to try and convey that he really meant it. Castiel did not say anything, just looked down again into the feathers and his hand started moving on its own accord. Once his fingers got into contact with the soft tissue, he did not want to stop touching them. He ran his fingers through them, mesmerised how they react to his touch. He looked almost in trance, lost in the feeling. His whole body was tingling with a strange, yet very pleasant sensation. His hand suddenly reached a place where some of the feathers have been ruffled together and his fingers combed through them, putting them back into their place. A few of them were tangled together quite closely and he tugged at them lightly to make them come apart.

The sound that Lucifer made at this motion woke him up from his reverie and his hand and whole body froze. It sounded like a whimper and it made him realise that his hand was buried deeply in his commander’s wings. He suddenly felt dizzy and had no idea what made him do it in the first place. He looked up to Lucifer’s eyes again in fear, and then quickly retracted his hand from those feathers and with a muttered silent and embarrassed “I am so sorry” he ran away from the room.  
Lucifer pulled his wings back and quickly ran after him, but Castiel got mixed in a group of angels and got lost from his sight. Lucifer sighed heavily and returned his room, determined to speak to the other angel the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...to be continued. Hope you liked it. Kind of proud of this chapter, haha. :)


	4. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows directly after previous chapter. Some angel business and Cass and Lucifer finally talk.

Castiel ran away from Lucifer’s room as fast as he could. He bumped into a group of angels in the hallway, hoping they would conceal him for a little bit, but in the end he knew that even if he got to his room, he would still be found out. Everybody knew where his room was. He was just hoping, Lucifer would not come looking for him right away.  
When he reached his room, he closed the door behind himself and sagged to the floor, shaking. What had he done? What would the commander think of him now? He was caressing his wings! He must have clearly lost his mind! Would he be angry? Most probably. And everybody (even the demons) knew that angry Lucifer is not something you would like to meet. Ever.  
He would definitely lose all of the trust and good standing he had been building up until now. Could they banish him? He hoped not, he would not know what to do. But he certainly would not be getting any special missions after this, that was for sure.  
He was still shaking and thinking about what had happened. Yes, Lucifer had asked him to check on his wings, but why did he touch them? And more importantly why did he have to get so lost in the feeling of them that he completely lost any sense of proper behaviour in the first place? He looked at his shaking right hand, still feeling the effect of those feathers.  
He had heard the commander whimper, so surely he must have caused him some pain. He was lucky, he was not smitten away from existence. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but it was only getting worse. He managed to persuade his body to move to his bed and covered himself in his blanket, trying to get rid of the shaking. He would need to avoid the commander for several days and hope he would not get punished in the meantime. He closed his eyes, trying to get some rest, the beauty of silvery wings behind his eyelids.

\------------------------  
When Castiel rose from his rest, he dreaded the upcoming day. Each morning, there was a meeting in the planning room where their tasks for the day would be distributed. There was no way he would be able to escape the commander there. He was just hoping he would not have to go through the embarrassment in front of all of his brothers and sisters.  
He made his way to the big room where Anna and Balthazar were already present. Anna was waving at him with a smile and Balthazar seemed to be in a good mood as well. Castiel really did not feel like talking to his friends right now. He wanted to be invisible. But no such luck, Anna and Balthazar made his way to him, their smiles faltering when they say the look in Castiel’s eyes.  
“Hello Castiel. What is it, why do you look so sad?” Anna asked with concern.  
“What is it brother, the mission did not go well yesterday? We did not hear anything.” Said Balthazar and even his usual playfulness was gone, only concern in his voice.  
“No, it went fine.” Castiel managed to choke out of his mouth. “I...” he did not get to finish as Lucifer came into the room, motioning for the other angels to listen. Castiel was glad he did not have to continue. He stood behind one of his bigger brothers, hoping to be concealed from the commander’s eyes.

“Good morning, my brothers and sisters. Today is an important day. As recognition of great skill and leadership, some of you are being promoted today and you will be getting command of your own garrison! There is a list of such amazing warriors on the main board, where you will also find your tasks for today. Please join me in congratulating our brave warriors!”  
And with that he motioned for the speech to be over. During the short time, Castiel could see the commander looking through the crowd, undoubtedly searching for Castiel. He wanted to disappear back to his room (sure that he would not be on the list anymore after last night) but Anna and Balthazar sidelined him.  
“C’mon Cassie, I am sure your name will be up there.” Balthazar nudged his shoulder.  
“Yes, I am sure too, you totally deserve it, Cass.” Anna chimed in and they basically dragged him to look at the board. He tried to force a smile on his face for their benefit, be he was not sure he succeeded. Anna was first at the board, smiling wide.  
“See, Cass you are there!” she said, pointing at his name.  
He could not believe it. But sure enough, his name was right above Samandriel’s. Perhaps this has been planned right after the battle and the commander did not manage to delete his name yet? He was so in shock that he did not notice Lucifer approaching.

“Congratulations Castiel.” Castiel heard behind himself to the left and his whole body froze in horror. This is exactly what he was dreading. Anna kissed him on the cheek as congratulations, but he almost did not feel it, and then she and Balthazar turned to leave. Castiel was hoping that maybe with his friends there, the commander would have mercy, but now he was lost again. He looked down to the ground with embarrassment.

“Castiel, what is it brother? Are you not happy?” Lucifer asked with concern and touched the other angel on the shoulder. Castiel flinched with terror in his eyes. At this point he was not beyond begging for mercy.

“Commander, I....I am so sorry, I...” he tried, but could not make words come out of his mouth.  
“Castiel,” Lucifer said almost in a whisper. “Is this because of last night?” Castiel’s another flinch and full body shiver was an answer enough. “I did not understand why you ran away so quickly. I went after you, but you obviously wanted to be gone from me. Was it something I did?” Lucifer asked with genuine concern.

Something the commander did? What? It was Castiel who did the unthinkable and put his hands on the archangel. Castiel suddenly noticed that there were a lot of other angels around and he looked nervously, trying to determine if he could flee again. Lucifer seemed to notice the other angels as well, deciding that this was not exactly an ideal place to talk.

“Let’s go somewhere more private, shall we?” Lucifer suggested and Castiel’s whole world collapsed. This was it. He could not exactly say no to that “suggestion.” He did not want to enrage the commander anymore than he had. So he sulked his way behind Lucifer into one of the more secluded hallways and tried to stop his body from shaking. He was a warrior, for Father’s sake! If the demons saw him now, they would all laugh at him...  
Lucifer suddenly stopped and looked right into his eyes.

“What is it Castiel, talk to me please.” He said with such urgency in his voice that Castiel could not help but make himself talk.  
“Last night...I...am sorry, commander, I overstepped. I apologise if I have hurt you in any way and I will serve any punishment you deem fit.” He blurted out of himself and immediately turned his gaze down.  
Lucifer frowned, not understanding what the other angel was talking about.  
“Hurt me? Punishment - what are you talking about?” and when the other angel remained silent, he got closer to him, cornering him against the wall. He moved his hand below Castiel’s chin to make the other angel look at him, blue staring into blue.  
“Talk to me Castiel.” He said again softly.  
Castiel could not breathe. The commander’s body was close to him, so warm. And he did not look angry, but maybe ....concerned? Maybe Castiel could be spared? He finally managed to take a deep breath and started talking.  
“I-I was s-supposed to check your wings, b-but then I do not know what h-happened and I was touching them, a-and then I heard you whimper in pain, s-so I must have hurt you and...”  
“Castiel....Cass!” Lucifer almost shouted to get the other angel’s attention. When he got it, he smiled in reassurance. “I wanted you to touch them, told you you could. And it was not pain what you heard. It was need.” At this Castiel’s eyes shot open, not understanding, but Lucifer was still talking. “It has been so long since I have felt another’s touch. And your fingers have brought on so much sensation that I could not control my reaction. I wanted you to touch and so much more. I almost could not bear it that you ran away from me.” He finished with a gentle voice, his hand moving from beneath Castiel’s chin to caress his cheek.

Castiel could not comprehend what was happening. His mind was working in overdrive, trying to make some sense of the words. His commander wanted him to touch? And more? But..

“B-but you are my commander,” was the first thing Castiel’s mind managed to make out of it.  
“I am everybody’s commander, Castiel. Except Michael.” Lucifer said, voice still almost a whisper. “Does that mean I should be without a mate forever?”  
“N-no,” Castiel conceded. “B-but why me, surely there is...” he did not get a chance to finish as Lucifer kissed him on the mouth. It was a gentle kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Castiel was glad at that moment that he had a wall behind his back, otherwise he would have collapsed. The kiss lasted mere seconds but when Lucifer pulled away, Castiel still felt those lips on his own.  
“You are perfect, Castiel. You are strong, respected, followed. And now you even have your own garrison to command.” Lucifer started talking again. “I saw you looking Castiel, when we were on Earth. Those humans? What they had, how happy their souls were next to each other? I want that for myself and I could see and feel your longing for it too. Don’t we deserve to be happy?” he finished and again ran his fingers over the other angel’s cheek.

Castiel was again lost for words. His commander wanted him. Wanted him. As a mate. Just a couple of moments ago he thought he was lost forever and now he could not believe what was happening. His body was starting to shake slightly again, overwhelmed with emotion. He sagged against Lucifer, reaching for an embrace. When he got himself under control a little bit, he pushed himself lightly back again and managed to look Lucifer in the eyes.  
“Can...ehm, can I think this all through a little bit?” and then he realised how that probably sounded and quickly added “I do not mean to be disgraceful, I just...it is a lot to take in so suddenly and I need to sort my thoughts.  
Lucifer smiled at him again “Of course, Castiel. This is not an order. This is just my soul reaching out for yours, trying to find some happiness in all of this,” and he could not help but lay a short kiss on Castiel’s forehead. “I will wait for you.” And with that he stepped away from Castiel, making his way out of the hallway, leaving Castiel behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...to be continued. Starting to get serious now :)


	5. The Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes to his own mission with several angels from his new garrision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna give a mild warning for some battle violence. But it all ends well!

Today was the first day that Castiel and some angels from his new garrison would go on a mission together. It would not be a big mission, just something smaller so that they could all access how they worked together.

It was only two days after Lucifer told Castiel that he would like for them to be together and he could not think about anything else. Lucifer himself was on some mission, so they have not seen each other in that time and Castiel thought that it might be for the better, that he had enough time to think things through.

If he thought on one hand, he would give anything to be with Lucifer. He would be crazy if he did not want the most beautiful angel in Heaven. Every time he was in the other angel’s presence, his grace was practically singing. Yes, he was always nervous and fidgety and did not know what to say, but his grace was reaching for his commander so strong that it could not be ignored. Especially now that Castiel knew he was wanted.  
But on the other hand, that was the part of the problem. It was Lucifer, why would he want somebody like Castiel? And what would the others think?

Castiel sighed and ran his hands over his face. But he wanted. He wanted to be happy, he wanted to have somebody to care for him. Somebody to be mated to. When he thought about it like this and the memory of Lucifer’s feathers under his fingers, his whole body shivered. He felt the need in his grace to reach out and touch again and to be touched back in return. He was suddenly sad that Lucifer was away and he would not see him before his own mission.

He sighed and got up from his bed, getting himself ready for the day. He was going with ten of his fellow angels from his garrison for a reconnaissance mission and he needed his thoughts to be clear. He needed to concentrate.  
He got dressed and went to the planning room to meet his angels to go through the mission plan again before departing. When he reached the room, most of them were already present, two of the last ones joining just shortly after Castiel arrived. At first, Castiel thought that it might be awkward being their leader now, when only a few days ago they were on the same level. But they were angels, ready to follow orders from above. And apparently being named leader of garrison by Lucifer himself carried a lot of weight and respect.  
Their mission was to observe demon activity in one of the cities on Earth, as it has been reported that several humans have gone missing under strange circumstances and Heaven needed to know what was going on. It was not known whether it was indeed demons, but highly anticipated. If possible, they were supposed to capture present demons and interrogate them.

When they arrived to the designated place, nothing seemed to be amiss. Humans were tending to their business as usual and there were no signs or omens of demons anywhere. Castiel had a bad feeling about this. It somehow seemed too quiet. He had not observed humans for long, so he could not exactly tell what was “normal” human behaviour, but something seemed wrong, even if he did not know what. He motioned for his brothers to be extra careful, but somehow his warriors did not seem to share his strange feeling. Perhaps he was just nervous being on his own mission with angels under his command for the first time. He tried to shake it off, but remained cautious of his surroundings.

Nothing was happening for a while when suddenly one demon appeared in the shadows, observing the two humans walking on the road. He was obviously one of the lower demons as he did not take notice of Castiel and his angels and concentrated solely on his apparent targets. Castiel shared a look with his group, agreeing that they should capture the demon and try and get some information from him.  
When they reached the demon, angel blades in their hands, he was momentarily shocked and looked terrified, but this changed immediately and his expression turned into a lecherous smirk. Castiel knew at that moment that they have walked into a trap. He tried warning the others but he had no time. Suddenly a huge group of about 40 demons appeared, most of them carrying angel blades as well, trapping the angels in a circle. There was some unknown power keeping them from teleporting back to Heaven. Most likely some sort of elaborate warding, Castiel thought. They could not escape. Only fight for their lives.

Castiel sent a quick desperate prayer to Lucifer and Heaven for help, but he knew that with the warding in place, it would most likely not be heard. For a short while nothing was happening, and the angels looked to their leader for instruction, for some kind of hope that they would be getting out of this alive. Castiel took a better hold of his angel blade in preparation for battle and they knew that it was the only way. They were determined to fight to their last breath to succeed.  
One of the demons stepped forward and Castiel suddenly knew why he had such a bad feeling before. It was Alistair. One of the more power demons in hell – the torturer. 

“Hello Castiel,” the demon started and Castiel was surprised the demon knew him by name. “It is so great to finally make your acquaintance.” And he turner his crooked smile directly at the angel.  
“Alistair” was the only thing Castiel said, his voice full of disgust.  
“You have dealt us a huge loss with your precious commander last time, but this time we came prepared.” And he motioned to all the demons around. “This time, you will pay!” and with this he made a quick move and stabbed one of the angels closest to him with an angel blade, killing him instantly.

After this, it was a desperate battle for survivor. Castiel launched himself at Alistair and all the other angels started attacking and defending themselves. His angels were strong, but with such a big number advantage, they had very low chances of survival. And Castiel knew that if any of them would be captured alive by Alistair, it would be a worse fate then death. Castiel knew he needed to kill the demon commander if they stood even a fraction of a chance.  
But that was easier said than done. Alistair was very skilled in battle and he was very powerful. The thought of seeing and feeling Lucifer’s feathers at least once more was Castiel’s driving force. He charged at Alistair and managed to cut the demon in his right arm, surprising him with such force and determination. But he recovered quickly, attacking back.

It was a gruesome battle. None of his brothers were expecting this, but that did not slow their resolve in doing their best. Castiel could see from the corner of his eyes that several of his brothers have fallen, but the others were fighting on. He could not pay any attention to them as he needed all his strength on Alistair. The demon had managed to stab Castiel with the angel blade into his hip and he was bleeding profusely. There was a weird hissing sound and suddenly a rain of holy oil descended on the angels’ wings, burning the feathers profusely. Castiel convulsed in pain and the demon commander laughed in victory, approaching Castiel with his blade ready, prepared to deal the final blow.  
Castiel managed to clear his head from the severe pain for a few seconds, just in time to see Alistair approaching. He gathered all of his remaining strength into his blow, stabbing the demon right through his throat, killing him instantly. The last thought that went through Castiel’s mind was the picture of silvery wings before he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.  
\-----------------------

When Castiel regained consciousness he was surprised to be alive. All of his body was hurting, but not as much as he expected it to. He thought he would still be on the ground on Earth, but was surprised to feel a soft bed underneath his body. He slowly opened his eyes and tried moving but even the slightest motion tugged on his burnt wings and he whimpered in pain.  
The movement and noise apparently alerted whoever was in the room with him and suddenly he was staring into a pair of frightened blue eyes. Castiel had never seen such look on his commander, but once their gazes met, the scared eyes turned into a big warm smile.

“Castiel,” the commander said and Castiel could hear so much worry, love and happiness in that single word. “I thought I have lost you.” He continued and then laid a gentle kiss on the other angel’s forehead.  
“Lucifer” Castiel managed to say and he was thanking his Father that he had gotten the chance to see the other angel again.  
“Wha….what happened? How did I get here, what about our brothers?” Castiel asked when he was able to get his throat to work.

Lucifer’s eyes turned dark momentarily with sadness and then he started explaining.  
“I have just returned from my mission when I heard Inias desperately calling for help.”  
“I have prayed as well, but the warding…” Castiel started but Lucifer did not let him finish.  
“I know. Inias said that he could only reach out to Heaven once the demons disappeared. When you killed Alistair, the rest of the demons were scared and left immediately. I am so proud of you Castiel.” Lucifer smiled again and ran a comforting hand down Castiel’s cheek. Castiel smiled back, leaning into the touch. In a moment, Lucifer continued.  
“Inias, Hester and Hael were the only ones who survived, besides you.” He said with a heavy heart. “I was so worried about you. When I reached the battlefield, you were unconscious and your wings badly burned.” With this he ran his fingers gently through Castiel’s good feathers which caused the angel to moan softly. “Your grace was too weak to heal you properly. I barely managed to get to you in time and heal you from the worst.” And with this Lucifer broke and went to kiss Castiel, needing to assure himself that the other angel was really there with him, alive.

Castiel retuned the small kiss and then thought about what Lucifer said.  
“Our brothers, so many of them have perished! I….I am a bad leader, I should have known!” Lucifer tried to interrupt him, but Castiel did not let him. “When we arrived to the place I knew something was wrong, yet I did nothing. I should have warned Heaven then and there and our brothers would have been save!”  
“Castiel!” Lucifer shouted and he himself was surprised at the strength of his voice, but he needed to stop the other angel. Castiel stopped talking immediately, unable to ignore the commanding voice.  
“You couldn’t have known. Nobody knew. I made the plans for the mission and I still did not know. Inias said that you warned them to be careful, but none of them felt anything was wrong. You did all your best and managed to kill one of our most important enemies.” Lucifer said in a much gentler, but still firm voice. There was a moment of silence when they were looking into each other’s eyes and then Lucifer brought his hand back to Castiel’s good feathers and started stroking lightly.  
“I could have lost you.” Lucifer said after a while with so much reverence that it struck Castiel how much Lucifer really cared about him.  
“But you didn’t. I am right here.” Castiel said with a smile. “When I was at my worst and thought I would die, I thought about your wings.” This got a surprised inhale from Lucifer and he looked straight into Castiel’s eyes, needing to believe that it meant what he really wanted to think it meant. As confirmation, Castiel leaned forward and kissed the other angel shortly. “I am glad Father granted me my wish to be in your presence again.” He continued when their mouths fell apart. Lucifer kissed him again and the he laid down carefully next to Castiel, aware of his hurting wings, and started gently running his fingers through unburnt feathers.  
Castiel sighed in happiness and snuggled closer to Lucifer and let his grace slowly recharge and heal him. He felt so warm and safe again. Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was originally supposed to be the last chapter, but my friend begged me for some more fluffy loving, so there will be one more. :)


	6. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer claims Castiel as his mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so is this some fluffy loving. Never really wrote something like this, so hope it's not much awkward. Enjoy.

It took agonizingly long two weeks for Castiel’s wings to heal and his grace to fully recharge. In that time Lucifer had been pampering him with attention and would not let him do anything. Castiel did not complain. At first he thought it would be weird having his commander running around him and taking care of him, but he slowly got used to the attention. Especially since the first few days had been very difficult and painful due to his damaged wings and he really could not protest too much. Besides, Lucifer was not just his commander anymore. They were mates, even if they haven’t mated properly yet.

If Castiel thought about it (which he did all the time lately) he now understood why he had always felt different in Lucifer’s presence. Before, he thought that his reverence towards the other angel was simply due to their positions and Lucifer’s glory, but now he knew it was his grace trying to reach out towards its mate. Lucifer told him the same thing, which was a shock at first, but it made sense.

His friends were so happy for him. Sure, Balthazar could not help his teasing “I told you so” but it was obvious both of them were happy that Castiel had found his mate. For the whole time of his healing, Castiel had been staying in Lucifer’s quarters and it had been slightly embarrassing when Balthazar and Anna came to visit him there, to check that he was doing better. When they first came, Castiel had been completely red in the face and had been glad that Lucifer understood he wanted to be with his friends alone for a little bit and went to tend to Heaven’s business.

That was also another thing. Lucifer had been with Castiel almost non-stop, especially the first week and Castiel thought that the commander surely had more important stuff to do then watch him rest or moan in pain. But Lucifer always dismissed such thoughts pretty quickly and told him that nothing was more important than Castiel’s health. Besides apparently Hell had been quiet recently, unprepared for the loss of Alistair and there were only smaller attacks and missions.

Every evening, Lucifer would carefully lie down next to Castiel and they would spend their rest snuggled in each other’s presence. He would always pay special attention to the damaged wings and stroke the healthy feathers, their graces singing in their shared presence. There would be kisses and gentle touches, but Lucifer refused to go further, wary of Castiel’s health.  
It was more than Castiel could have ever hoped for but after two weeks of that, his grace was asking for more. He needed for their bond to be finalized. He needed to be claimed by his mate. He even tried suggesting going further, but Lucifer was having none of it until he was healed completely. And he was now. On one hand, Castiel was nervous, but on the other hand it seemed like he needed it like he needed to breathe.

Castiel was in the room alone when he suddenly felt presence behind his back. His whole body shivered when he felt Lucifer’s grace reach out to him and a silent “Castiel” whispered directly into his ear. Big hands embraced him from behind and then he was spun around and his mouth claimed in a hungry, breathtaking kiss. Turns out, Castiel wasn’t the only one anxious to take things further.

He was pushed towards the nearest wall, whimpering slightly when his back made contact with the firm structure. But it was not a painful whimper. It was need. He was clinging to Lucifer for support, his hands roaming all over his shoulders and back. Suddenly, Lucifer pulled their mouths apart and looked right into Castiel’s eyes, the light of his grace clearly visible behind his eyelids.  
“Mine”, Lucifer growled and Castiel had only seconds to whisper breathless “Yours” before his mouth was being claimed again. In the middle, the kiss became much lighter and softer and Castiel was afraid that Lucifer would stop again and he was not beyond begging right now.  
“Please, Lucifer. I need you. I need you to claim me as yours.” He pleaded into Lucifer’s mouth. Lucifer smiled and with a light nip into Castiel’s lower lip, he pushed himself few inches away from the body in front of him, their gazes locked.  
“Oh, don’t worry, my love. I plan to.” He said, smiling, and Castiel buckled with need. Hearing those words sent so much warmth and contentment through his grace. They kissed again and then he was being led towards Lucifer’s bed, shedding their clothes on their way.

Once they were both naked, Castiel turned red at the way his mate was looking at him.  
“Hush, Cass, you are beautiful.” Lucifer said with warmth and admiration and could not keep his eyes off of the other angel. Now that Castiel could also look freely, he was even more drawn to the pure beauty of Lucifer and he completely understood why he was called the most beautiful angel of all.

They reached for each other at the same time and Lucifer gently laid Castiel on his back on the bed and followed after him, blanketing the body underneath him with his. He put a gentle hand on Castiel’s face, cupping his cheek, and waited until their eyes met again.  
“Beautiful.” He said again, then leaned down for a passionate kiss.

Castiel returned the kiss eagerly, his hands roaming over Lucifer’s back. If he did not know this, he would think he was in heaven. His whole body and grace were singing with happiness and love.  
Lucifer started peppering small kisses all over Castiel’s face, reaching his chin and neck, where it turned into gentle nips with teeth every once in a while. He pressed his teeth a bit more firmly into the lobe of Castiel’s ear, which earned him a needy whine from the angel.  
“Lucifer,” Castiel breathed out and he pushed his hips up slightly to try and convey what he wanted. But Lucifer was hearing none of that. He wanted to take his time in getting to know the body underneath him. He licked the earlobe he was just biting and started moving down the writhing form on the bed. He reached Castiel’s left nipple and started licking with his tongue around the raised bud, eliciting moans from Castiel. He gently bit the hardened flesh and Castiel could not help but put one of his hands into Lucifer’s hair, asking for more.  
“Lucifer, please,” he gasped breathlessly, the other hand falling hard to the bed, fisting the sheets underneath him. Lucifer smiled and hummed around the nipple in his mouth, moving to the other one and giving it the same attention.

Castiel was getting beyond desperate, only the words “Lucifer” and “more” getting out of his mouth in breathless moans. When Lucifer moved from his nipples onto his belly button and pushed his tongue inside, Castiel’s whole body shivered again and he shouted a needy “Mate!” from his lips.  
Upon hearing that word with such urgency and desperation, Lucifer suddenly stopped and looked up to Castiel, almost fire in his eyes from his grace. He growled “Mate!” back and surged to claim Castiel’s mouth again. Apparently he had also reached the limit of his endurance and needed to claim his mate properly. He moved up and slightly away from Castiel into a sitting position, which earned him a disturbed whine at being abandoned, but that quickly changed into a moan when Lucifer reached out for him, motioning for him to come sit on his lap.  
Lucifer splayed his legs wider, making room for Castiel and reached out for him with his hand. Castiel rose as well and had to stabilise himself from the change in position. He sat on Lucifer’s lap, their bodies mashed closely together, sighing in pleasure at the shared contact.

They started kissing again and then Lucifer reached for Castiel’s hips, lifting him up slightly. He then reached out with his grace to gently make room for himself between Castiel’s legs and then carefully and slowly slid inside to make sure his mate did not feel any pain.  
They both sighed happily at finally being connected in the most intimate way. Both of their wings suddenly flared out from their bodies and two pairs of hands made their way into the other’s feathers to make the feeling more pleasurable, tugging and caressing. They were both moving together in the same rhythm, their mouths never leaving each other. After long moments, their pleasure was reaching its peak and then their shared release was binding their souls together forever.  
When the high subsided, they still remained connected, their hands never stopping touching the other body. They disentangled their mouths and looked into each other’s eyes with love.  
“Mate,” Lucifer whispered softly with a smile.  
“Mate,” Castiel whispered back and leaned for an embrace.

They gently lay down on the bed, still connected, not wanting to relinquish their hold on the other. They finally felt whole, complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Hope you liked it. Kudos and comments welcome. :)


End file.
